La llave de Tønsberg
by Isabel M-Ameban
Summary: [Pre-Thor] Años antes de renegar de todo, Loki sabía que el Teseracto estaba en la Tierra y que la forma de hallarlo sería a través de Erik Selvig. He aquí el cómo lo supo y lo que sucedió en la ciudad de Tønsberg -Noruega- en 1942. [Un Fic Diferente! R&R]
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes y contexto que aquí aparecen, así como la continuidad de MCU, llaveros, figuritas, kekos, posters y demás juguetitos, pertenecen a Stan Lee, Márvel Studios y demás gente del cine yankie. Yo sólo hago esto para divertirme y que otros se diviertan leyéndolo._

**Agradecimientos especiales:** _a Sayuri Hasekura e Iris Rodríguez por toda la información sobre la IIª Guerra Mundial que da contexto histórico a esta historia._

**N.A:** Esta no es una historia romántica, sino más bien de misterio y aventura. Surgió al notar que Loki parecía estar muuuuucho más familiarizado con la Tierra y con cómo conseguir el Teseracto que cualquier otro Æsir. Y tras leer en uno de mis fics favoritos que Loki se había pasado siglos visitando Miðgarð a escondidas, puesss… ¡pop! Se me ocurrió esto. He intentado que la historia y el ambiente general que emana encaje con las películas; espero haberlo conseguido.

Por otro lado, sé que algunos de los personajes que aquí aparecen no caen muy bien, pero también hay gente a quienes les gustan y eso hay que respetarlo. El "bashing" me parece absurdo, así que intento ser lo más neutral posible.

Finalmente, en esta historia ni Loki ni ninguno de los Æse es un dios. Tal y como se explica en la película, "_fueron tomados por dioses por los Miðgarðianos_", no que lo sean realmente (de lo contrario, escribiría un fic sobre mitología nórdica y Loki sería pelirrojo, que también es un reto :P). Aquí sólo son seres de una forma de vida "superior", pero nunca divinos.

Y por último, a disfrutar.

* * *

**La llave de Tønsberg**

***Prólogo***

**S**e podía considerar que Darcy Lewis era la única responsable del sonido más machaconamente repetitivo que se oía a lo largo y ancho de todo el local en donde Jane Foster y Erik Selvig tenían su centro de trabajo. La becaria parecía totalmente ajena a las tareas que mantenían ocupados de sus dos compañeros, cosa que casi se podría calificar de habitual, aunque en esta ocasión Erik no estaba presiente y Jane era la única que realmente parecía ocupada en algo importante, en esta ocasión acarreando cajas con su equipo, que había sido desmontado en cómodas piezas y guardado de mala manera gracias a los corteses agentes de SHIELD. La razón de la descarada indiferencia de Darcy se debía al mudo diálogo que tenía con otro de sus contactos a través de su What's APP; cada vez que sus dedos tecleaban una frase, su i-phone emitía un canturreo bajo y grave, que luego se convertía en un trino agudo cuando era contestada por quien quiera que fuera la persona al otro extremo de la línea, su rostro cambiaba de sonrisas a expectación o tranquilidad según se sucedían los mensajes.

Pero semejante diálogo digital era algo que no resultaba del agrado de todo el mundo.

— ¿Quieres dejar el móvil de una vez y echarme una mano, Darcy?— exclamó Jane tras ella en un tono demasiado alto para lo que solía ser propio de la astrofísica. — ¡Tienes que ayudarme con…!

—Sí, sí, ya lo séeee… —se quejó la becaria, apartando la vista de la absorbente pantallita de su i-phone.

—Pues si lo sabes, entonces ven a echarme una mano con estas cajas de una vez. ¡Mi equipo no se puede montar solo!

—Ya voy, Jane—contestó dejando a un lado su i-phone con gesto cansado y poniéndose en pie. — No hace falta que te pongas así.

—Darcy, esto no es algo que pueda hacer yo sola. ¿Has visto el tamaño de las cajas?

— ¡Ay, Jane! Ya sé que tenemos que volver a montarlo todo otra vez, pero hacerlo antes, no va a cambiar nada —replicó la becaria sujetando una de las grandes cajas con las que lidiaba Jane, intentando moverla de sitio. — Lo que te pasa es que te ha entrado la prisa porque quieres saber cuándo va a volver a aparecer _Mr. Hammer_ por aquí, y por eso estás tan excitada. Me gustabas más antes, cuando sólo eras una pesada _nerd_ _work-alcoholic_ que sólo pensaba en sus investigaciones y nada más, no ahora cuando has empezado a suspirar todo el día por un tío macizo que te prometió imposibles.

Jane clavó sus ojos de color chocolate en los de Darcy y su rostro adoptó una mueca de incredulidad para luego tornarse en una sonrisa igualmente desconfiada.

—Darcy… Él me dijo que volvería. Sé que va a volver a por mí. Confío en su palabra.

—…Que es lo mismo que cuando un hombre te dice "_Ya te llamaré_", pero dicho en el lenguaje de esa gente. Y cuando un hombre te dice algo así, ya puedes esperar sentada a que te de verdad te diga algo o se digne a aparecer, venga de donde venga.

—¡Oh, vamos, Darcy! Ellos no son personas normales, son la gente que dio pie a nuestras leyendas. Tú y yo vimos exactamente las mismas maravillas. Thor no es de esa clase de hombres que cuando no te llama es por excusas estúpidas como que ha perdido tu número de teléfono. — El tono de Jane era casi un resoplido de desaprobación.

—Sí, claro que sí. — Darcy soltó, o más bien dejó caer, la enorme caja sobre una mesa lateral en donde había otros equipos a medio desembalar. —Y yo también vi a un fabuloso semidiós de cabellos rubios y barbita que era un auténtico galán de película, y que también me trató como una dama y que de buena gana me lo agenciaría para mí… Pero ese tipo es igual que _Mr. Hammer_ y todos los demás: en cuanto se cansan de ti, nunca más se supo. Yo no confiaría en volver a verlos a ninguno de ellos nunca más.

—Darcy, ellos y mucho menos Thor, son como nosotros. Él es un príncipe que valora el honor, el deber y la humildad por encima de cualquier cosa.

—Ya, ya, un príncipe… Pues el libro de cuentos mitológicos que trajo Erik no decía nada de eso. En ese libro decía bien clarito que tu querido _Mr. Hammer_ estaba casado con esa… esa _Xeena,_ Lady Sif. Y ya has visto cómo las gasta esa mujer.

Jane se disponía a replicar a su contestona becaria y ayudante en horario laboral, así como amiga a tiempo parcial y compañera chismosa las 24horas, cuando oyeron cómo la puerta acristalada del local se abría y Erik entraba con aire cansado en la sala. El ya maduro individuo se pasó un pañuelo de tela por la frente y el cuello, secándose el sudor, y fue directo al office para servirse una taza de esa insípida agua negra que en Norteamérica se llamaba café y que la gente suele consumir a todas horas y en todo momento sin motivo aparente.

Aunque en esta ocasión Erik Sevig sí parecía tener un buen motivo para hacerlo…

La irrupción de Erik en escena bastó para que Jane se apresurara a correr un velo sobre la incómoda conversación que estaba teniendo con la joven de las gafas, quien suspiró al ver que su amiga ciertamente no quería oír nada de lo que ella pensaba y veía tan claro. Aún así, estaba igualmente picada por la curiosidad pues Erik había ido a entrevistarse una vez más con el tal Agente Coulson de SHIELD… y tres entrevistas en una semana eran muchas entrevistas.

— ¡Erik!—exclamó Jane al verlo, — ¿Qué ha pasado? Cuéntanos.

El maduro individuo de cansados ojos azules, suspiró con pesadez y dio un sorbo a su taza de agua negra antes de responder.

—Jane… Darcy… será mejor que nos sentemos un rato y hablemos.

* * *

—**O** sea, que SHIELD quiere que trabajes para ellos en sus propias instalaciones—resumió Jane, un tanto incómoda por lo que esas noticias implicaban. Erik había estado a su lado desde que su padre falleciera siendo ella una niña, y también implicaba que era a él y no a ella y su trabajo por quienes una organización tan potente como SHIELD se interesaba. Aunque también pudiera ser que quisieran al Dr. Selvig porque el tal Dr. Banner así lo había requerido.

—Sí, básicamente sí. Aunque todavía no me han dicho por qué, ni para qué ni en dónde. Y me temo que no dirán nada hasta que yo no acepte todas sus condiciones sin replicar.

—Pues como en cualquier entrevista de trabajo— contestó Darcy en tono sarcástico, —Primero te cuentan lo estupendos que son, lo fantástico que es su proyecto, lo maravilloso que es trabajar con sus equipos… Y luego, cuando empiezas a trabajar con ellos, descubres con horror hasta dónde llega la mierda.

Los dos prefirieron ignorar el comentario de Darcy y Jane se volvió a dirigir a su mentor con la misma mezcla de curiosidad e inquietud que la invadía desde que SHIELD le llamara.

— ¿Pero no te han dicho nada de nada?

—No… pero tengo la sensación que sé de qué se trata.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es?—preguntó Darcy esta vez.

Erik jugueteó con la taza casi apurada de su café americano mientras miraba el fondo, como buscando respuestas en unos ausentes posos del café.

—Muy posiblemente se trate de algo que tenga que ver con Thor, sus amigos y ese robot destructor que vino hasta aquí persiguiéndolos.

— ¿Es que han encontrado otra de esas cosas? ¡Miedo me dan!—exclamó Darcy.

—Encontrado, posiblemente… Pero no creo que sean esas mismas cosas.

—Entonces, ¿Qué es?—inquirió Jane apoyando una mano sobre la muñeca de su mentor, —Dinos, Erik. Me estás empezando a asustar.

—No estoy seguro, pero creo que es algo… algo que me contó mi padre hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo era niño.

— ¿Tu padre? ¿El viejo Sr. Selvig?—exclamó Jane en tono de desconcierto, no se había esperado tal respuesta. — ¿Qué sabe él sobre estas cosas?

Jane nunca había sabido nada relevante sobre el padre de su mentor, salvo que Erik era de origen noruego y que el padre de él –en cierto modo su abuelo postizo- era un superviviente de la IIª Guerra Mundial. Al parecer también era él quien había condicionado a Erik para estudiar ciencia-rama astrofísica. Pero por no saber, no sabía ni siquiera su nombre.

— ¿Tiene algo que ver con los cuentos que dices que te escuchabas de pequeño?— preguntó Darcy de forma certera, causando que Jane se girara a mirarla con cierta expresión de sorpresa. Al ver su reacción, la joven de las gafas se encogió de hombros, quitando importancia al asunto, —Bueno, digo eso porque mientras estuvo aquí con nosotros rompiendo tazas y hartándose de comer _poptarts _de fresa, Erik se pasaba todo el rato diciendo que todo eso de los dioses nórdicos y el "Minué" eran tonterías, chiquilladas que él había escuchado de niño.

—Sí, hasta que vi a Thor volando por los aires con su martillo— atajó Erik. —Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que lo que mi padre contaba, no eran cuentos, sino algo que realmente le pasó siendo niño con esa gente… Esos dioses de la antigüedad.

Jane se quedó boquiabierta, intentando digerir lo que Erik acababa de confesar.

— ¿Quieres… quieres decir que tu padre conoció a Thor, a nuestro Thor, cuando era niño? ¿Y que sabía quién era?

—No, Thor no… Pero sí alguien que muy posiblemente venga del mismo lugar que él, y que también le ayudó cuando era niño. —Erik dio un nuevo sorbo a su taza de café. —Es posible que lo que la gente de SHIELD quiere, sea lo mismo que mi padre me contó.

— ¿Pero qué pasó? Nos estás matando de curiosidad—insistió en saber Darcy, quien a estas alturas parecía haberse olvidado por completo de su i-phone y sus insistentes trinos reclamando atención.

Erik miró con detenimiento a las dos jóvenes mujeres, quienes parecían realmente intrigadas por aquello que él siempre había guardado para sí como una historia de familia que no debía salir de ella, aunque sólo fuera por las implicaciones de imposible que tenía.

Finalmente suspiró y se avino a hablar.

—Está bien… Lo que voy a contaros es algo que le pasó a mi padre siendo niño en su Noruega natal, en la ciudad de Tønsberg.

— ¿Tønsberg? ¿No es la ciudad donde encontraron hace un siglo aquel barco vikingo en un túmulo? Leí un artículo sobre eso en alguna parte—apuntó Jane.

—Sí, allí es — asintió Erik, —Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con un hallazgo arqueológico expuesto en un museo. SHIELD no se interesaría por algo así… Lo que pasó allí fue mucho más complicado y en plena Guerra Mundial.

—Bueno, pues ¿qué fue? ¿Por qué tanto secreto?—Darcy estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, inconsciente de lo difícil que le resultaba a Erik hablar sobre el tema.

El astrofísico jugueteó un rato con la taza, pasándosela entre los dedos, como si ordenara las ideas de lo que iba a decir, hasta que decidió que era el momento de revelar lo que él había creído una chifladura familiar hasta hacía apenas unos días.

—Mi padre… Bueno, él nació en Noruega, como ya he dicho, y de niño trabajó de monaguillo en la iglesia cisterciense de San Olav, allí en Tønsberg, junto al padre prior del templo y otros de sus hombres.

"Cuando era niño, la Segunda Guerra Mundial le alcanzó de lleno y los Nazis invadieron su país, como pasó en casi toda Europa… En Noruega, sin embargo, la guerra no fue tan dura como en otras partes de Europa, pero siendo él niño, una división especial de los Nazis, una más terrible todavía que las SS, bombardeó Tønsberg… porque… Porque andaban buscando un objeto que ellos consideraban como un tesoro de los dioses…_"_

— ¡Ay, dios!—exclamó Darcy, —Creo que ya sé por dónde vas. Esos "dioses" eran los colegas de _Mr. Hammer_, ¿verdad?

—En realidad, según mi padre, sólo fue uno. Él sólo conoció a uno que también era capaz de proezas increíbles y que buscaba el tesoro que había en San Olav.

— ¿Y quién era ese uno?—inquirió Jane, —No podía ser Thor porque tú le habrías reconocido nada más verlo.

—No lo sé. Mi padre no tenía ni diez años de edad cuando eso pasó, así que no recuerda los detalles y eso pasó cuando Noruega estaba invadida por los Nazis, pero siempre afirmó que aquel individuo era muy alto y tenía los ojos verdes, tan verdes como la hierba.

—Thor no tiene los ojos de ese color, los suyos son azules, y todos sus amigos, bueno, ya los habéis visto. Es imposible que fuera alguno de ellos. —La mente de Jane intentaba ser analítica incluso en casos como ese.

—Vale, entonces, ¿Qué pasó? Vino el Sr. Ojazos y tu padre se hizo amigo suyo, ¿no?—La mente de Darcy también seguía su propia lógica.

—No… En realidad le rescató de esa organización… Lo que pasó fue que…

Durante las siguientes horas, las dos mujeres escucharon embelesadas el relato de Erik Selvig y cómo su padre había entrado en contacto con otro Æsir que había estado en la Tierra desde los tiempos mitológicos.

Era una de esas historias que no se pueden contar sin que el resto del mundo te tache de embustero…

* * *

**N.A**: Hasta aquí el prólogo. Loki aparecerá en el próximo capítulo, prometido. Y para ir abriendo boca, aquí va un teaser…

"_Una ráfaga de aire frío y seco, precedente del interior y cargado de un olor acre, hizo que los faldones de su levita de cuero negro con motivos dorados se sacudieran como un aleteo. El aire era frío pero tenía un regusto desagradable, y también venía acompañado del mismo eco energético que parecía invadirlo todo; en ese momento, supo en qué dirección debía ir si quería averiguar qué estaba pasando, si bien primero se cuidó de conjurar su poder mágico para dos cosas: aligerar su peso y ocultar su imagen a los Miðgarðrianos para que no repararan en su presencia. Hecho esto, se puso en camino hacia una vereda cercana de origen humano, la forma más fácil de desplazarse."_

Loki visita Miðgarðr en un momento muy oportuno, y también muy oportunamente acaba por descubrir algo.


	2. Capítulo-1 Las Leyendas de Midgard

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes y contexto que aquí aparecen, así como la continuidad de MCU, llaveros, figuritas, kekos, posters y demás juguetitos, pertenecen a Stan Lee, Márvel Studios y demás gente del cine yankie. Yo sólo hago esto para divertirme y que otros se diviertan leyéndolo.

**Agradecimientos especiales:** a Sayuri Hasekura e Iris Rodríguez por toda la información sobre la IIª Guerra Mundial que da contexto histórico a esta historia. En este capítulo en particular, también debo agradecimientos a RsJessen, quien me ha explicado muchas cosas acerca de la evolución cultural de la mitología nórdica en sus países de influencia.

**N.A:** Bien, este capítulo es más bien de introducción, visto desde el punto de vista de Loki, tanto en lo que se refiere a su situación personal en Ásgarðr, como sobre la visión que él tiene sobre Miðgarðr y viceversa. La acción tiene poco diálogo, pero enlaza/rá directamente con lo que pasa al principio de la película de "Capitán América".

* * *

**La llave de Tønsberg**

*** Capitulo-1 "Las Leyendas de Miðgarðr"**

**E**ra oficial, bueno, en realidad, siempre lo había sido, pero por fin el acontecimiento se había hecho oficialmente oficial y tenía fecha también oficial: Thor sería coronado rey de Ásgarðr dentro de ochenta años. Una vez hubiese sucedido, Odín relegaría en su hijo mayor todos los deberes del trono, por lo menos de nombre, y Thor reinaría sobre Ásgarðr, así como sobre el resto de los nueve Reinos.

Era una idea que Loki encontraba espeluznante…

A ojos de todos los Æse, o por lo menos de aquellos con voz y voto, Thor era el hijo perfecto de Ásgarðr, un ejemplo de bravura, nobleza, brillantez, altos ideales y otras cualidades, tanto personales como de gobierno que se consideran imprescindibles para su puesto. Tal era el carisma de Thor que Odín, su padre, lo creía plenamente capacitado para el traspaso de poderes sin cuestión alguna que todo el propio Thor ya saboreaba las mieles de sentarse en Hliðskjálf, el trono dorado de Odín, sin haberlo catado todavía.

Sin embargo Loki, su hermano menor, no estaba ni mucho menos de acuerdo. Bueno, también era posible que algunos otros ciudadanos de Ásgarðr con dos dedos de frente más que la media, pensaran igual que el segundo príncipe; pero ninguno de ellos se había pronunciado claramente en contra de la idea de Thor ocupando el trono dorado, o por lo menos tenía autoridad suficiente como para hacerlo. Y la misma ceguera se podría adjudicar a ese atajo que formaba el consejo de gobierno junto a su padre, quienes también habían aceptado a Thor sin pensárselo mucho. A su pesar, Loki se había encontrado sólo al frente de sus opiniones… Opiniones usualmente veladas por familia y personas de la corte cercanas. No es que él estuviese muy interesado en los asuntos de gobierno pues tal idea le daba dolor de cabeza, sino que parecía que nada de lo que dijese importaba, o que él era tan poca cosa al lado de Thor que simplemente no le tenían en cuenta porque no había mejor opción.

-Una circunstancia incómodamente habitual en el día a día de Loki. Una en la que él no quería pensar pero que le había hecho mella día tras día en su vida, pero que ahora luchaba porque no fuera su preocupación inmediata, ni siquiera por enmendar esa situación. Simplemente Ásgarðr no se merecía lo que iba a pasar.

Las razones de Loki para pensar así eran obvias para él, pero no para la mayoría de los Æse, quienes estaban cegados por el radiante carisma de su poderoso hermano mayor. Loki, en cambio, podía ver más allá y sabía que su hermano llevaba dentro de sí una arrogancia, insensatez y gusto por la violencia disfrazado de deberes para con su reino y su gente, que resultaban aterradoras. Para Loki, resultaba obvio que tan pronto su hermano ascendiera al trono, Ásgarðr se vería envuelta en una guerra o algo peor sólo porque su hermano mayor creyese que algún anónimo embajador de ninguna parte del universo le había faltado al respeto por cualquier motivo minio, y por mucho que él insistiera en recalcar esos hechos, Thor ni le escucharía.

Y lo peor de todo es que semejante escenario se planteaba como algo muy posible sabiendo cómo era Thor, y que nadie realmente había pensado que tal cosa pudiera ocurrir, o mucho menos cómo detenerla en caso de que pasara. En Ásgarðr, o por lo menos en palacio, él veía que todo el mundo andaba convencidísimo de lo extraordinariamente bueno que sería Thor como rey, y que si a ese cazurro se le metía en la cabeza que había que declarar una guerra, nadie pensaría o se atrevería a contrariarle o corregirle. A ojos de Loki, Thor siempre salía perdonado de todo, excusado como si su comportamiento no tuviera importancia pese a sus obvios fallos… así que estaba claro que ninguno de ellos era capaz de ver las enormes faltas que tenía para su futuro rango. Si Odín no lo hacía, ¿cómo lo iban a hacer los demás?

Por todo ello, Loki se encontraba literalmente solo ante la ahora aparentemente inamovible coronación, y eso le irritaba profundamente. Eso, y su papel en todo este asunto, aunque eso ya era otra historia más personal en la que procuraba evitar que pensar.

No… No… No era ese el problema. El problema era el futuro de Ásgarðr, algo que él, como su segundo príncipe, no podía dejar pasar por alto. Era su deber. En contra de la opinión que muchos parecían tener sobre él y sus celos por el trono hacia Thor, Loki amaba Ásgarðr y a su hermano mayor, pero se veía impotente ante lo que pudiera ocurrir…

Con la mente anudada en tales pensamientos, decidió que por el momento debería hacer una de las cosas que solía hacer cuando su estado anímico descendía a niveles peligrosamente negativos, algo que le había fraguado su fama más allá de las fronteras de Ásgarðr como un individuo liante y peligrosamente maniqueo, más allá de su profundo sentido común y gusto por el saber.

-La cura de problemas que necesitaba era marcharse de vacaciones a Miðgarðr, el reino cuyos habitantes llamaban "Tierra".

Allí podría resarcirse a gusto hasta que algo se le ocurriera, por lo menos hasta el próximo Blót. Era una suerte que nadie podía siquiera sospechar de a dónde iba cuando decidía coger a Gyllir, su montura, y desaparecer durante varias semanas.

* * *

**M**iðgarðr era como una tosca versión de Ásgarðr, o así lo creían los Æse, quienes incluso la situaban en los niveles inferiores de Yggdrasil. En muchos aspectos, era muy similar, con paisajes, fauna y flora muy parecidos e incluso a primera vista, idénticos, incluyendo a los propios Miðgarðrianos, cuya descripción como especie los hacía terriblemente similares a los Æse o los Vanir. Pero por otro, ese mundo tenía un cielo nocturno con una sola luna, animales de tamaño discreto, gentes con un promedio de vida muy corto en comparación a las largas vidas de los Æse, y sobre todo un retraso enorme en términos tecnológicos, de comprensión del universo y de, bueno, prácticamente cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, era un mundo cambiante, continuamente en movimiento y en donde nada prevalecía igual por mucho tiempo, algo que lo convertía en lo opuesto a la eterna Ásgarðr y razón por la que Loki lo encontraba simplemente… fascinante.

Debido a esas razones, los Miðgarðrianos, los terrestres, los humanos o como quisieran llamarse, habían considerado como dioses a los Æse prácticamente desde el principio de sus visitas a ese mundo. Y no era para menos, pues si bien físicamente eran muy similares, los terrestres eran mucho más débiles y sus vidas muy cortas. De hecho, el Miðgarðriano medio venía a vivir lo mismo que un bebé Æsir tarda en empezar a andar y hablar. Y ese cómputo se podía aplicar al resto de las especies de ese mundo -salvo tal vez algunas plantas- donde para un Æsir lo que eran días, para los Miðgarðrianos eran meses; o lo que eran años, para ellos eran siglos. Eso, unido a su enorme debilidad física y la falta de conocimientos sobre el mundo, había llevado a los Miðgarðrianos a idolatrar a los Æse como dioses, adorándoles y rindiéndoles culto como tales, y de quienes incluso habían adquirido algunos conocimientos como la escritura o el lenguaje que habían aplicado a sus propias culturas.

Y Loki no era una excepción: en Ásgarðr él era un príncipe, pero allí él era un dios…

Tanto para lo bueno como para lo malo había que señalar. No ocurría por igual en todas partes de ese mundo, sólo en aquellas zonas que los Æse habían frecuentado más, pero había bastado para que Loki acabara convirtiéndose en un dios para los Terrícolas y que le adoraban como tal.

El problema es que esas gentes retrasadas, que vestían con toscas lonas vegetales y pieles de animales y que vivían en toscas construcciones de madera y piedra, él no era otro que… el dios de las mentiras y las travesuras.

Eso resultaba halagador por un lado, el ser considerado como un dios por aquellas criaturitas; pero por otro era incluso molesto, por no decir humillante. ¿El dios de las mentiras? ¿Desde cuándo un comportamiento social se puede sujetar a un culto religioso? Aunque por otra parte era lógico que lo consideraran así cuando cada vez que Loki visitaba la Tierra, siempre la había acabado liándola de alguna manera… A menudo habían sido bromas pesadas pero inocentes, travesuras para pasar el rato, liberar estrés y reírse a consta de sus compañeros Æse y de la población local, pero semejantes hechos sin mayor importancia, habían trastocado hasta esos extremos por aquellas mentes de vidas tan efímeras.

La verdad es que al principio, siendo tan sólo un jovenzuelo, a Loki no le importó demasiado que los Miðgarðrianos pensaran así de él; el menor de los príncipes de Ásgarðr era muy consciente de haberse ganado esa fama a pulso, y no podía quejarse de ser considerado algo que él mismo había fraguado. Los demás Æse y el resto de su familia eran tolerantes con ese aspecto de su personalidad, pero los humanos le adoraban por ello, y eso hizo que en un principio se le hinchara el orgullo y sus tendencias picaronas se multiplicaran.

Tales enredos se complicaron con lo que vino después. Como las vidas de los humanos eran tan breves y sus visitas tan espaciadas en el tiempo en comparación con sus cortas vidas, su imagen había ido alterándose con el tiempo, así que lo que en un primer momento eran sus misiones como Príncipe de Ásgarðr junto con su hermano Thor, acabó convirtiéndose en algo así como "_crónicas de las bizarras aventuras de Loki y Thor_", lo que además reflejaba una curiosa interpretación por parte de los humanos: para ellos, Loki era la voz de la inteligencia y de la astucia, mientras que Thor lo era de la bravura y la capacidad de combate, una combinación letal a la hora de hacer frente a sus enemigos y las adversidades de la vida en general.

Pero no. "Su lugar" no tenía cabida ni como consejero de su hermano, pues Thor ni siquiera veía la necesidad de algo así.

¡Qué lástima que sólo fueran los Miðgarðrianos quienes lo viesen así! ¡Qué rabia daba que Thor no fuera capaz de darse cuenta de lo que esas criaturitas veían tan fácilmente! Si hubiese sido así, Loki realmente se habría alegrado al ver que ellos dos, los dos príncipes de Ásgarðr, se habían convertido en unos maestros para los Miðgarðrianos.

Pero ni siquiera la dicha duró mucho de esa forma. El tiempo intervino en su continua reinterpretación de los hechos para luego trastocarlas en deformadas versiones de castigos sufridos por sus chanzas, donde incluso le cosían la boca con aguja e hilo. Finalmente, su figura se vio tan deformada por culpa de las habladurías a su consta durante siglos, que incluso le acabaron culpando de hechos como causar terremotos y ser el causante directo del Ragnarök, el fin del mundo, sobre todo cuando una nueva religión monoteísta que se había ido esparciendo por Miðgarðr, le usó como chivo expiatorio de todos los males y de ser literalmente un demonio.

Ese era otro problema añadido. Que te adoren como dios de las travesuras es una cosa, pero que te conviertan en un monstruo es otra.

-Y Loki sabía muy bien a quién culpar de aquello, pues tenía identidad clara: un monje Miðgarðrianos de la nueva religión monoteísta llamado Snorre, quien había reinterpretado las historias que contaban sobre él y los Æse en general, hasta convertirle en un monstruo.

Para más inri, como si no bastara con las locuras de un fanático religioso, los Miðgarðrianos también le creían padre de una bonita colección de monstruos horrendos como una gigantesca serpiente y una mujer cadavérica… O del caballo de su padre, aunque en este caso era más bien su "madre", pues en un bonito golpe de efecto, los humanos creyeron que, Sleipnir, el caballo de ocho patas que él había regalado al Padre de Todos, Odín, en realidad lo había parido él en forma de yegua tras haberse dejado atrapar por un caballo semental, como si el hecho de ser un dios no lo hubiese servido de nada para libarse de un simple animal. A ojos de Loki, los Miðgarðrianos no sólo habían puesto en duda su hombría, sino que encima parecían insinuar que le gustaba la zoofilia.

La última humillación fue cuando los Miðgarðrianos se atrevieron a afirmar él ni siquiera era hijo de Odín y hermano de Thor, sino un asqueroso Jötum, eso sí, "hermano de sangre" del propio Odín. Y si las habladurías a su costa continuaban a ese ritmo, a saber qué sería lo próximo que dijeran de él en los siglos venideros.

Años atrás, cuando Loki supo de todas esas historias pero aún era un post-adolescente de ánimo más encendido y menos cauto que en sus actuales años de joven-adulto, la idea se le pasó por la cabeza en varias ocasiones, hacerle una visita al tal Snorre y convencerle de que cambiara los rumores que esparcía sobre él. Pero tal cosa habría sido aún peor, y para cuando pensó en hacerlo, ese Miðgarðrianos ya estaba muerto… al parecer, descabezado por su propia gente.

Bonito final para semejante calumniador.

Finalmente, ante la imposibilidad de hacer nada, había acabado discutiendo acaloradamente sobre todos estos asuntos con su familia y varios miembros del consejo de la corte de Ásgarðr. A su entender, la imagen que él tenía en Miðgarðr no era más que una burla descarada sobre su persona, en donde ni siquiera respetaban su verdadera identidad y le habían demonizado sólo por ser un poco… traviesillo. Su familia le había replicado que él no era el único en sufrir esa clase de visiones deformadas, que los Miðgarðrianos iban contando historias similares sobre todos ellos: Thor ni siquiera era hijo de Frigga, Odín era medio Jötum, Sif y Heimdall eran hermanos e hijos de múltiples padres…. Y la lista continuaba con cambios tan ridículos como esos.

Así que al final Loki se encontró con que no tenía tantos motivos para quejarse más que cualquiera de los miembros de su familia (o por lo menos ellos así lo afirmaban), por lo que su parte prudente le llevó a reaccionar haciendo que todas sus visitas sucesivas a Miðgarðr fueran lo más discretas posibles, tanto a ojos de Heimdall como de los propios humanos. Miðgarðr era tan cambiante que con un poco de suerte, en unos cuantos años-siglos, se habrían olvidado de todas esas historias sobre él si no les daba motivos para demostrar su existencia.

¿Qué importaba todo eso si Loki había encontrado en Miðgarðr un refugio en donde olvidar sus frustraciones?

Por ello, después del chasco del anuncio oficial del Padre de Todos, él hizo un discreto mutis por el foro y usando uno de sus pasajes, descendió sobre la región llamada Escandinavia (en honor a Skaði, aquella medio novia que había tenido en sus años más jóvenes), en el otrora Reino de Vestfold.

Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con lo que se encontró.

* * *

**Miðgarðr.**

**_*Marzo 1942- Región de Vestfold. Noruega._**

**P**ara Loki, el paisaje que le rodeaba era un viejo conocido. Ciertamente la actividad humana y el clima de la región, había ido cambiando su aspecto a lo largo de los siglos, pero en términos generales, se mantenía igual que cuando pisó aquellas tierras por primera vez tanto tiempo atrás, y eso le daba cierta sensación de seguridad. En otra época, aquella región del país ahora llamado Noruega, había sido el reino de Vestfold, y había estado poblado por Miðgarðrianos que le habían adorado como a un dios, tanto a él como a su hermano y sus padres. Vestfold tenía un paisaje suave de colinas y praderas, ocasionalmente cubierto por manchas boscosas de lo que otrora fuera la taiga, los grandes bosques de coníferas que habían cubierto esa parte de Miðgarðr; y como el reino estaba situado junto a un fiordo, la presencia del mar era patente incluso desplazándose kilómetros al interior. Era, en suma, un lugar bastante tranquilo y apartado, un buen sitio en el que comenzar sus andaduras por Miðgarðr.

Si además hubiese llegado un sábado, habría sido estupendo porque era su día nominal y eso habría sido una pequeña celebración personal. Pero ya no era el caso, pues así había sido hasta que llegó la nueva religión y cambió la fiesta. Pero el tiempo no era algo que él pudiera controlar, sólo el cómo desplazarse hasta Miðgarðr sin que le vieran.

Usando uno de sus pasajes secretos personales al margen del Bifrost y de la penetrante mirada de Heimdall, Loki aterrizó en medio de los humedales de Presterødkilen, situados al este de la cercana ciudad de Tønsberg, antigua capital del reino de Vestfold. El lugar elegido estaba lo suficientemente apartado de los núcleos urbanos como para no llamar la atención y darle tiempo a adaptarse al cambio de lugar; además, estaba poblado de una vida diferente a lo que el Æsir estaba acostumbrado a ver en su patria. Hierbas y cañizos se extendían en todas direcciones, medio sumergidos en las aguas salobres, y gran cantidad de pájaros de hábitos acuáticos pululaban por ellos en cualquier época del año.

O así debería haber sido.

El Æsir se encontró en medio del páramo con sus botas bien hundidas en la turba fangosa que cubría la zona, incluso aunque a pesar de que las bajas temperaturas de principios de primavera estaban empezando a descongelar el terreno; su casi cuarta tonelada de peso tenía esa desagradable condición en aquel mundo, donde debía vigilar en donde se apoyaba… literalmente. Así que eso era normal. También era normal el aire frío, cargado de la gélida humedad que anunciaba el final del invierno, y el cielo encapotado de gris pero salpicado de claros. Esos detalles no era un gran problema; Loki siempre había sido muy resistente al frío –tal vez por eso los humanos afirmaban que él era un Jötum-, y el problema del peso era algo que podía arreglarse fácilmente.

Lo extraño era que no había vida, o por lo menos no se la percibía fácilmente. ¿Dónde estaban las aves que poblaban esos humedales? En esta época del año, deberían haber empezado a llegar las primeras bandadas de grullas migratorias al menos, por no mencionar a los combatientes o los porrones. ¿Y por qué el aire parecía haberse detenido? ¿Por qué no se oía nada más que algún chapoteo ocasional? Loki sabía que las criaturas de Miðgarðr podían captar que él no era un humano, sino alguien ajeno a ese mundo, y siempre habían reaccionado de una forma prudente ante su presencia, pero la aparente soledad de la zona le estaba avisando de que había algo distinto en esa región, otras veces tan familiar.

Y el aire. Por algún motivo, el aire también era extraño. No era tan puro, no era reparador, ni tampoco agradable. Olía a humo, contaminación… y también a algo peor. Era una inquietante sensación de malestar unida a un eco energético muy poderoso, casi mágico, que lo inundaba todo.

Loki frunció el ceño y se mordió las mejillas; sus instintos de lucha, agudizados durante siglos de combate contra las criaturas de todos los demás reinos, le avisaban de que había algo raro en Miðgarðr, algo más perturbador de lo que habitualmente estaba acostumbrado a ver en ese mundo cuyos habitantes tenían la costumbre de estar siempre luchando unos con otros. Tal vez ir allí buscando un rato de diversión para olvidarse de sus problemas, no había sido la mejor de las ideas. Además, ese eco energético…

Sin embargo, Loki conocía Miðgarðr tal vez mejor que ningún otro Æsir, y si así era, se debía a que siempre había sentido una gran fascinación por aquel mundo tan cambiante. No iba a volver a palacio sólo porque el ambiente nada más llegar allí fuera un tanto desagradable.

Una ráfaga de aire frío y seco, precedente del interior y cargado de un olor acre, hizo que los faldones de su levita de cuero negro con motivos dorados se sacudieran como un aleteo. El aire era frío pero tenía un regusto desagradable, y también venía acompañado del mismo eco energético que parecía invadirlo todo; en ese momento, supo en qué dirección debía ir si quería averiguar qué estaba pasando, si bien primero se cuidó de conjurar su poder mágico para dos cosas: aligerar su peso y ocultar su imagen a los Miðgarðrianos para que no repararan en su presencia. Hecho esto, se puso en camino hacia una vereda cercana de origen humano, la forma más fácil de desplazarse.

Bien, por lo menos ahora ya no se hundía en la turba igual que antes.

* * *

**A**penas había alcanzado un camino de tierra que bordeaba los humedales, cuando un rumor sordo empezó a invadir el aire; era algo que Loki nunca antes había escuchado en Miðgarðr, o por lo menos no de esa forma, retumbando por el aire del páramo; pero sabía que su origen era claramente artificial. El rumor se fue convirtiendo en ruido y cada vez se hacía más fuerte, como si su origen se fuera aproximando a su posición, y además, extrañamente procedía del aire. Loki alzó la vista hacia el cielo meridional y entonces vislumbró un total de doce manchas negras desplazándose por el aire en parejas. Sus ojos verdes, de vista más aguda que la de un humano corriente, distinguieron la forma tubular y con alas rígidas de aquellas cosas, sintiendo cómo su curiosidad crecía sin poder remediarlo. No había problema, su hechizo le escondía de los ojos de los Miðgarðrianos, nadie le vería, pero él no quería perderse una de las nuevas sorpresas que le deparaba ese mundo humano.

Entonces lo vio: eran máquinas voladoras con una forma vagamente similar a un pájaro –en los que obviamente se habían inspirado- volando a una altura media, superior a la que las aves de los humedales usaban pero bastante cercanos al suelo. El tono de manchas verdes y grises de su fuselaje, más la cruz negra ribeteada en plata y su formación de vuelo, denostaban un aire marcial. Él no lo sabía pero un humano le habría dicho que se trataba de tres escuadrones de cazas Messerschmitt de segunda generación, los Bf 109F. Tras unos instantes, las máquinas voladoras rápidamente se volvieron a perder en el horizonte una vez pasaron sobre su cabeza, sin quedar claro si tan solo estaban patrullando la región o algo más.

Loki los vio sobrevolar sobre su cabeza, dirigiéndose hacia el interior sin reparar en él. Le habían ignorado pero él sintió cómo la sorpresa de lo que acababa de presenciar bullía dentro de él.

—…Así que los Miðgarðrianos han descubierto por fin cómo volar sin caerse—se dijo. —Sí que han avanzado desde la última vez que estuve aquí.

Y es que la última vez que Loki había visitado la Tierra, lo hizo en el otro extremo del mundo, en el Japón al principio de la Era Meiji, cuando visitó el país como miembro de la tripulación de los Barcos Negros en la armada norteamericana del Comodoro Perry, y luego se hizo pasar por un miembro de la Shinsengumi, participando desde las sombras los cambios en un país que había estado cerrado al mundo exterior durante más de 500años. Para Loki, aquello había resultado especialmente interesante porque entre otras cosas, había sido como presenciar a pequeña escala lo que pasaría cuando Miðgarðr al completo se diera cuenta que no era el único mundo existente.

Pero de aquello habían pasado casi un siglo atrás, y, fiel a la tónica siempre cambiante de Miðgarðr, ese mundo había cambiado otra vez y ahora los motores mecanizados de los humanos ya no eran para máquinas que funcionaran con vapor que se arrastraran por el suelo o el agua, sino que por fin les habían permitido volar.

Loki sonrió. Se reafirmó en la sensación que aquella iba a ser una visita muy interesante a pesar de todo. Por un lado por lo que iba a presenciar, y por otro, porque no dejaba de captar un poderoso latido mágico que procedía de Tønsberg… Ciudad que curiosamente se encontraba en la misma dirección hacia la que se habían dirigido las máquinas voladoras. La expectativa de volver a sorprenderse ante lo que iba a encontrar hizo que su enfado por la incipiente coronación de Thor estuviese empezado a diluirse.

Sin pensárselo más veces, se puso en marcha hacia la carretera principal que conducía a la ciudad. Con un poco de suerte, vería más cosas interesantes.

* * *

**C**uando por fin Loki alcanzó la carretera principal que conducía haciaTønsberg, se encontró con algo que tampoco había esperado pero igualmente familiar.

Una columna de humanos uniformados avanzaba pesadamente por esa carretera, que ya no era de piedra o tierra, sino que estaba asfaltada aunque en mal estado, inusualmente destrozada a pesar de la supuesta durabilidad con la que estaba construida. Los humanos eran todos varones, no se veía a ninguna mujer o niño, ni tampoco a gente anciana; todos ellos eran bastante más altos de lo que Loki recordaba entre los Miðgarðrianos, como si hubiesen ido aumentando su altura con el paso de los siglos, y por su habla, Loki supo que eran germánicos, no escandinavos. También iban vestidos con uniformes de color gris o verde kaki, algunos de ellos profusamente adornados con motivos en negro y plata, y otros, la mayoría, con cascos. Llevaban como emblema un símbolo, la cruz gamada, que él conocía por sus incursiones en el hemisferio oriental, por lo que le extrañó que aquellos germanos la enarbolaran tan alegremente pese al abismo cultural, y algunos de ellos tenían brazaletes con dos "eses" escritas con caracteres rúnicos. También se desplazaban en formación, sin usar apenas caballos u otros animales de carga para hacerlo; en su lugar lo hacían vehículos motorizados de diversas formas y tamaños, algunos de ellos de metal, tan masivos que no les bastaban unas simples ruedas recauchutadas, sino un mecanismo de oruga para que no se aplastara bajo su peso.

Loki ya había visto cosas así anteriormente. Parecía que tras su última estancia, la tecnología Miðgarðriana ya no sólo usaba la fuerza del vapor, sino también –a juzgar por el tufo del humo de la combustión de sus motores- alguna clase de combustibles fósil, gracias a lo cual ya no precisaban de animales de carga para cualquier labor motriz, y motivo por el que sus vías de comunicación ya no eran caminos de piedra o arena. Esos vehículos terrestres que ahora presenciaba eran la versión actual de lo que ya había visto antes, además de las máquinas voladoras que antes había visto.

Junto con algo más…

— ¿Cañones?—farfulló con un resoplido mientras los veía pasar a su vera, — ¿Vehículos armados con cañones? ¡Qué típico de los Miðgarðrianos!

En cierta forma era como volver a contemplar otra vez la pesada marcha de los ejércitos de Napoleón, pero con un salto secular que había producido una modernización de su equipamiento, aunque en esencia seguían siendo lo mismo. Francos, germánicos, eslavos, mongoles… la visión de un ejército Miðgarðriano en marcha siempre era la misma, siempre cientos de hombres arrastrando pesadamente máquinas con las que arrojar proyectiles y matarse. La diferencia es que ahora esas armas se arrastraban solas.

Era obvio que todos aquellos humanos vestidos con uniformes de colores apagados para confundirse con el terreno –algo nuevo que no había visto antes-, cubiertos con cascos y acarreando con ellos armas de fuego, no eran otra cosa que soldados; y a juzgar por lo aparatoso de sus vehículos y equipamientos, esa estaba lejos de ser una guerra de solo lanzarse palos y piedras.

Aunque había una notable diferencia: esos soldados ya no vestían como en el pasado, cubiertos de ropas de vivos colores y aparatosos ornamentos, ni tampoco iban acompañados de la fanfarria habitual. Loki supo que estaba en una zona de guerra, por lo que debía extremar las precauciones. Eso también explicaría las máquinas voladoras que había visto hacía un par de horas, y también las malas vibraciones que reinaban en la atmósfera.

—Buen momento he elegido para venir aquí. He ido a parar en medio de otra guerra Miðgarðriana…—masculló con disgusto mientras se atusaba su siempre perfectamente peinado. Esa no era la idea que tenía sobre pasar un rato divertido entre los mortales.

¿Pero una guerra entre germánicos contra escandinavos? ¿Se estarían peleando por lo que quisiera que produjera ese eco energético que había estado sintiendo desde que llegara a Miðgarðr? No lo creía posible: los Miðgarðrianos nunca habían mostrado una habilidad real para controlar la magia y sin embargo eran capaces de comenzar guerras sólo porque alguno de sus dirigentes hubiese tenido un desafortunado lío de faldas.

¿Quién dijo que Thor iba a ser un rey pésimo y propenso a la violencia gratuita? Loki resopló con disgusto al reparar que su hermano era un alma cándida si era comparado con los gobernantes Miðgarðrianos. Pero eso no significaba que Thor fuera menos malo como rey de lo que ya podía convertirse.

Los Æse no se pueden comparar con los Miðgarðrianos, estaban por encima de ellos, sobre todo en términos de moralidad.

Invisible a su presencia, Loki les contempló avanzar penosamente durante un rato, dándose cuenta que toda esa formación se dirigían hacia el oeste, hacia Tønsberg. Si así era, posiblemente allí se fuera a celebrar una batalla… o tal vez la centenaria ciudad hubiese sido destruida ya en ella.

—Idiotas… —volvió a resoplar, molesto por la situación. —No he visto ningún otro reino cuyos habitantes sean tan estúpidos. Ni los Jötnar pueden ser tan bárbaros.

La posible destrucción del antiguo reino que una vez le adoró como a un dios, era algo que le produjo un gran malestar.

Con estos pensamientos en la cabeza, se unió a la Columna de soldados y avanzó junto a ellos en dirección a Tønsberg, invisible a su presencia y caminando con un paso más grácil y ligero que el de esos desgraciados.

La idea de haber aterrizado en mitad de una guerra no resultaba atractiva y casi le había hecho volverse por donde había venido, pero el eco energético que había sentido nada más llegar, le atraía casi como una polilla a la luz.

Y esa luz, azul eléctrico para ser exactos, procedía de Tønsberg.

* * *

**N.A:** Efectivamente, tenemos a Loki en Noruega en mitad de plena 2ª-Guerra Mundial. Aunque en esta historia Loki se ha pasado siglos visitando _Miðgarðr _a escondidas, él no deja de ser un alienígena en un mundo que no es el suyo y tiene su particular visión sobre lo que pasa.

Continúa en el siguiente capítulo, **"La Ciudad Azul**", y aquí va un teaser…

_"Lo que tenía ante él no era un Hauptsturmführer de la Waffen-SS, sino un hombre muy distinto. Por supuesto los rasgos de su rostro seguían siendo los mismos, pero sus ropas eran totalmente diferentes, y que él recordara, nunca había visto algo así. Iba cubierto de terciopelo verde esmeralda y una especie de abrigo o algo parecido de cuero negro o un marrón muy oscuro; además, tenía varios adornos de algo que parecía oro y un enorme collar del mismo material descansando sobre el pecho; debajo del abrigo se veía algo que parecía una especie de protección de metal. Además, su mano, aunque era muy grande y firme, también tenía un contacto que le producía una especie de cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo y del que acababa de reparar en ese momento._

_No, ese hombre no era un "boche", sino algo distinto y desconocido."_

Hay alguien que sabe que Loki no es…de por aquí.


End file.
